1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a privacy enclosure system, and more particularly is for a privacy enclosure system having expandable structure which can be used on a boat, a car or anywhere privacy is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
None.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a privacy enclosure system. The privacy enclosure system can be utilized as a privacy enclosure for gaining privacy, such as for, but not limited to, changing clothes or swimming suits on a boat or other recreational vehicle. Also, the privacy enclosure system can be used with a portable toilet unit which can be placed in the lower region of the privacy enclosure. The present invention is provided as a positionable seat which expands and transforms into a privacy structure where the expandable structure and an attached privacy curtain provide for personal privacy. Additionally, certain structural components of the privacy enclosure system can also be utilized for positioning of structures other than for the purposes of privacy, such as table tops, radio and stereo enclosures, food or drink containment or dispensing devices, storage structures, and a host of other devices or structures.
The privacy enclosure system includes a positionable seat rotationally secured to a support structure. The positionable seat includes intersecting cavities in which a positionable privacy curtain support and an attached privacy curtain nest or reside when not in use. The positionable seat can be pivoted about pivot mounts located at the upper area of the support structure where such pivoting places the positionable seat at an elevated position to present the positionable privacy curtain support and attached privacy curtain for further deployment by the user. The positionable privacy curtain support is then pivoted about pivot mounts located in the positionable seat to be further positioned to the fully deployed position, whereby the privacy curtain can be fully utilized. Pneumatic damper tubes assist in maintaining the position of the positionable seat and the positionable privacy curtain support in the erected position and in the nested or stowed position.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a privacy enclosure system including a support structure having a base and opposing support panels extending perpendicularly therefrom, a pivot rod extending through the upper region of each of the opposing support panels, a positionable seat pivotally attached to the opposing support panels by the pivot rod, a bottom cavity in the positionable seat formed in part by opposing side panels, a mid-panel and a partial bottom panel, a rear cavity formed in part by a back panel and the opposing side panels, a positionable privacy curtain support which can align in the bottom cavity and rear cavity and which is pivotally attached to the forward and lower region of the opposing side panels, a privacy curtain attached to the positionable privacy curtain support, opposing pneumatic damper tubes pivotally attached between the upper regions of the opposing support structure support panels and the rear of the opposing side panels, opposing pneumatic damper tubes pivotally attached between the lower regions of the opposing side panels and opposing sides of the positionable privacy curtain support, recesses in the rearward edges of the opposing side panels which accommodate opposing pneumatic damper tubes pivotally attached between the upper regions of the opposing support structure support panels and the rear of the opposing side panels, a bottom seat cushion secured to the opposing side panels and a front panel, and a seat back cushion aligned to a seat panel and the rear edge of the bottom seat cushion and between the rearward portions of the side panels.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a privacy enclosure system suitably disguised as part of and within and about the confines of a seat structure.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a seat which expandably transforms into a privacy enclosure.
An additional significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a privacy enclosure system having a positionable seat which is pivotally positioned about the top region of a support structure.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a privacy enclosure system having a positionable seat incorporating a rear cavity and a bottom cavity which mutually intersect.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a privacy enclosure system including a pivotally positionable privacy curtain support and attached privacy curtain.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a privacy enclosure system wherein the positionable privacy curtain support and attached privacy curtain are stored in or nest in the rear cavity and a bottom cavity of a positionable seat.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a privacy enclosure system including a pivotally positionable privacy curtain support and attached privacy curtain which can be rotatably positioned to provide for an erected privacy enclosure.
Having thus mentioned certain significant aspects and features of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a privacy enclosure system.